Closet Space
by Agent Malkere
Summary: I had sort of brought it on myself, though. It WAS my fault that we were trapped in there… after school… with no lights…. Sometimes I wondered if somebody up there had it in for me… yaoi, jxs puppyshipping


_**Closet Space **_

_Agent Malkere_

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh – just my mind and a laptop… and at times I'm not even so sure about the mind part. **

_A/N: __**WARNING**__ – this is YAOI people! You know, slash? Boyxboy? So consider yourselves warned. If you do not like yaoi and continue reading anyway, any mental scarring you may receive is your own darn fault! Okay, enough of that! All of you still remaining readers – enjoy! _

"You _**idiot**_!!! I knew you were stupid before but this really takes the cake!!!" So, take a wild guess at who that was. Come on, I know you can do it. Yup, it was the one and only robotic jerk, who did a very bad job of trying to pass himself off as a human, better known to most people as Seto Kaiba – bastard extraordinaire. I had sort of brought it on myself, though. It _was_ my fault that we were trapped in there… after school… with no lights…. Sometimes I wondered if somebody up there had it in for me… and the rest of the time I knew they did because that was the only way a guy could be so hot and such an evil jerk at the same time. And I was _**not**_ gay!!! I was planning on living in denial of that fact until the day I died. I was in love with _Mai _NOT _Kaiba_. I hated Kaiba – despised him in fact – and got into a huge fight with him at least twice a day to remind myself of that and then spent the rest of the day ogling at girls and making smutty jokes with Tristan to keep up with the whole denial thing. I most certainly didn't spend large amounts of time during English class and homeroom staring at his back instead of at the legs of the hot girl sitting to his left. Nope, I was strait and I was most definitely hated Kaiba.

But anyway, back to the situation that involved Kaiba and me being trapped together after school in the dark. I swear it was an accident. I didn't see the wet floor sign when I was running through the empty halls to get back to my locker and most certainly wasn't expecting Kaiba to be standing there cell phone in hand, briefcase on the floor next to him, blocking my unstoppable charge. I yelled for him to get out of the way, but the idiot just stood there frozen to the spot like a deer in headlights until I crashed into him sending his precious cell phone and briefcase flying in the opposite direction. We landed in a tangled heap of limbs and cleaning supplies in the open janitor's closet. My backpack strap or something must of caught on the door knob because the door slammed shut behind us. There was an ominous click from the lock.

Shit.

A brief struggle ensued as we attempted to detangle limbs in the very small, confined space and Kaiba searched desperately in the pitch black for the door knob. He found the door knob but the rattling sound it made when he desperately tried to turn it gave a fairly good indication that we wouldn't be getting out any time soon. Then and only then did Kaiba start ranting at me which brings us back to where I started.

"It was an accident, moneybags, ya jerk! It coulda happened to anyone!" He ignored me and continued struggling furiously with the door knob as if it would somehow magically unlock. His tirade of insults never paused for an instant.

"Only a stupid, clumsy mutt like you could screw things up like this! I am not going to be stuck in this goddamned closet, especially with a sticking, second rate duelist excuse for a mutt!!!"

I rolled my eyes in the darkness preferring to sit on the floor and indulge in what I felt was some well deserved self pity at being trapped in a broom cupboard with my _non-_crush. Yup, denial still going strong. If I hadn't known better I might have thought that Kaiba was starting to panic, but I scoffed that idea off. Ruthless, cold hearted CEOs of major corporations did not panic over things like being stuck in a closet. I smirked at the thought of Kaiba 'coming out of the closet' once this was all over. Hooray for perverse double entendres – Tristan would have been proud. I'd have to tell him later – after Kaiba was finished breaking the door down. I stared at approximately where I figured Kaiba should be, even if that particular patch of blackness didn't look noticeably different from any other spot. What was with moneybags anyway? I mean, I had never seen him react to a situation that didn't involve Mokuba with this much emotion… ever. Was I really that awful to be around? Never mind, don't answer that.

Becoming tired of sitting in total darkness, I carefully stood up trying not to accidentally trod on any of Kaiba's extremities. I might have done something like that on purpose maybe but I wasn't about to do it by accident.

"Aw, shuddup, rich boy," I grumbled as I waved my hand through the approximate center of the closet where common sense and logic – who had both apparently jumped ship and coming running to me after Kaiba had gone insane – told me the chain to turn on the overhead light should be. I grinned manically as I felt the cool metal hit my palm and I took a firm hold of it. "And then," I said dramatically, still grinning like a lunatic I was so proud of myself for being a step ahead of moneybags for once, "there was light!" I pulled the chain with an unnecessary flourish and the small space was flooded with light.

Kaiba was on his knees using both hands now to wrench at the doorknob. Sweat was beginning to plaster his long chestnut bangs to his forehead; his blue eyes were wide with the one emotion I had never expected to see on the cold, heartless jerk's face – fear, pure and utter fear. I'd never seen anything quite like it before. I'd never seen Kaiba look… so… _human_. Heck that was kinda scary in and of itself! I mean, come on! We were trapped in a janitor's closet on a Wednesday afternoon – it wasn't exactly a life or death situation. It wasn't even Friday, so it we weren't going to be stuck in there all weekend or anything.

Okay, so it was a kinda small closet and I was probably due for a shower, but that was still no reason to be trying to tare the doorknob off of the door! It wasn't like Kaiba was claustrophobic or…. My mind stopped and for a moment there was complete silence inside my head before I back peddled and replayed my last thought. Moneybags couldn't possibly be claustrophobic… right? Then again it would explain why he was in full fledged panic mode and doing serious damage to the doorknob. Speaking of which…

"Ya know, Kaiba, if ya keep that up they're never gonna be able to unlock dis door again and then we'll be stuck in here for the rest of eternity."

Temporarily abandoning his attempts to become a human battering ram, he turned on me. _Ooo… seriously scary! Note to self: never, ever seriously tick off moneybags again when he's feeling trapped – is not good for continued mental health._ And I thought _my_ mouth was dirty! I only had a basic and extremely limited vocabulary in comparison to what he was yelling. I'm fairly certain that he swore at me in upwards of fifteen different languages. It would have been even more impressive if he had been towering over me like usual while doing this instead of still kneeling on the floor. If it had been anyone but moneybags I would have said that despite his words he looked like he was on the verge of tears, but it was him so the thought never even crossed my mind.

Somewhere after being called a _mutus canis_ I tuned him out and sat back down again – my legs were getting tired from standing so long. I wished he would shut up for a minute, his incessant fowl language was starting to give me a headache. Well, Kaiba running out of names to call me was unlikely to say the least, so it looked like I was stuck with coming up with a method of shutting him up on my own – and it was pretty darn hard to think with him shouting at me the whole time. Which is why I did what I did next. It's not like I was really thinking about it otherwise… well… things probably would have turned out differently.

Scooting forward a couple of inches closer I leaned quickly forward and kissed him firmly on the lips before I could think better of it. That shut Kaiba up! I had intended it to just be a really quick kiss that would leave moneybags in shock for a little while and only in _doubt_ of my sexual preferences, not more or less give him a banner with 'I'm gay' written on it in big bold capital letters, but I sorta got carried away. My eyes were closed and my arms wrapped around his waist of their own accord pulling his body closer to my own until he was practically sitting in my lap. I had expected him to stiffen or pull back or _something_ but he remained perfectly still allowing me to pull him as near to me as I wanted without any resistance. To _hell_ with denial! I could get back to pretending I was straight _tomorrow_, right then I was happy to be gay with a capital 'G' because kissing Seto Kaiba felt _way_ too good! There was no way things could get any better than this!

I love being proved wrong sometimes.

At first, I thought I imaging it because there was no way that it could possibly be happening, but as the slight movements against my lips began to become firmer and more assertive my mind did a back flip before taking up a permanent residence on cloud nine. I suddenly decided that janitor closets were some of my favorite places in the world.

I finally pulled back, head spinning with glee, and opened my eyes. Kaiba sat in front of me, head bowed slightly, eyes still closed, with the most peaceful and content look I had ever seen on his face. Slowly his icy blue eyes opened and he looked up to meet my gaze as his face quite unexpectedly turned a spectacular shade of scarlet. He leaned forward so that his forehead was resting against my chest and I brought one hand up and began absently fiddling with his hair. It was so soft and Kaiba was letting me play with it like I'd always wanted to – in short, very happy Joey. His shoulders were shaking but whether he was laughing or crying I couldn't tell.

"Damn it," he whispered. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." Kaiba lifted his head and gave me a wan look. "You're supposed to hate me."

Ah, nice to know I wasn't the only one in denial.

I grinned at him, "Well, I'm sure y'll get over it." My grin widened – he was still blushing, something I had never before thought Kaiba would be capable of doing, and in my opinion it made him look adorable. Not that I told him this. Despite the happenings of the past few moments I had a feeling he would still kill me if I mentioned his name and 'adorable' in the same sentence. Old habits died hard.

His shoulders slumped slightly and he leaned more heavily against me letting out a quiet sigh as I continued to mess with his hair. We fell asleep like that in a tangle of limbs, Seto's head resting on my chest, my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Muffled voices from the other side of the door where what finally woke me up. I blinked a couple of times in confusion, nose still buried in Kaiba's hair. The teenaged CEO slumber blissfully on as I struggled to make out what was being said – with little success.

"Tea, have you seen Joey this morning?"

"No, I was just looking for you two."

"Hey, Yugi, isn't that Kaiba's briefcase?"

"I think your right, Tristan…."

A jingle of keys sounded and before I could figure out what the heck was going on, I was suddenly assaulted by that hideous early morning torture device known as overhead lighting. The janitor whose closet Kaiba and I had accidentally taken up residence in gaped at me in wide-eyed shock. I decided that this wouldn't be the best moment to ask if he'd ever considered renting out his closet to student. His keys crashed to the ground as they slide from his slack fingers and brought three more figures to the entrance to gape.

"Oh my gosh, Joey! What are you doing in there?"

"Were you in there all night?"

"Dude, please tell me that we aren't going to have cover for you murdering Kaiba."

I gave my trio of friends a very pointed look and held up one finger to my lips.

"Shhh," I tightened my grp around Kaiba's shoulders protectively (Jeeze, I was already starting to get possessive! Oh well – MINE!), "He's sleepin'."

My friends just continued to stare uncomprehendingly, eyebrows all shoot up towards their hairlines. Against my chest Kaiba stirred and murmured something quietly, atill half asleep, before raising his head and peering up at my face muzzily, his normally pin neat hair mussed up from sleep.

"Hello."

My hormones did a joy dance and shrieked with laughter – Seto looked… so… innocent and _cute_ when he wasn't fully awake! I grinned down at him in return,

"Hi."

He slowly turned to look where Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were still gaping at us in shocked silence.

"What're they doing here?"

"Staring."

"Oh." He paused a moment to let his brain process this – further evidence still that Seto Kaiba's mind operated solely on caffeine in the mornings. "I liked it better in the closet," he finally announced in a sleepy mumble before nestling his head against my chest once more.

"Ya know what, ya're right."

"'Course I am."

With one foot I reached out and carefully slammed the door in their faces before curling into a more comfortable position and closing my eyes. There was a heartbeat of silence on the other side of the door, then all three voices of my friends broke out into excited conversation at the same time and there was a heavy thud as the unfortunate janitor fainted. Grinning to myself, I drifted back to sleep.


End file.
